Apple Blossom
Apple Blossom is a common Fruit & Veg Shopkin from Season One. In Season Five, she was released as a ultra rare Charm. Bio Website Favourite Hobby: Going on adventures. Your friends would describe you as... An adventurer with big dreams and kind to the core! Your Shopkins BFF: I have lots! Where do you hang out? Fruit and Veg Shopkins Cartoon: Collector's Guide She's an adventurer with big dreams and kind to the core! Likes: A crisp, fall day Dislikes: Being saucy May Contain Traces Of: Grubs, worms, and branches! Rarity: Common Appearance Apple Blossom is a dark red apple with light pink flowers, green leaves, and a light pink worm poking out of her head. Her variant is a green apple with yellow flowers, darker green leaves, and an orange worm poking out of her head. The exclusive So Cool Fridge Apple Blossom is hot pink with a metallic finish, pale pink flowers and gold leaves. The worm is pale pink. The limited edition version of her from the Swapkins event is very similar to her original version but with a metallic finish. In Season Five, she was released as an Ultra Rare Charm. There are three variants of her. The first one features her as a green apple with yellow flowers, darker green leaves, and an light orange worm poking out of her head. The second variant features her as a translucent blue apple with yellow flowers, lighter green leaves, and an orange worm poking out of her head. The third variant features her as a metallic silver apple with pink flowers, lighter green leaves, and a pink worm poking out of her head. All three variants have a dark green charm handle. There is also an exclusive variant of her from the Mystery Edition #3 pack. This variant features her as a pastel green apple with yellow flowers, green leaves, and a pastel pink worm poking out of her head. She is lightly coated with glitter. There is also an exclusive variant of her from the Shopkins Jewelry Box playset. This variant features her as a pink apple with white and mint green flowers, mint green leaves, and a mint green worm poking out of her head. She has a mint green charm handle. She is lightly coated with glitter. There are also two variants of her included in the Food Fair series 2 lunchboxes. The first variant is a hot pink fading to light pink apple with a green step, leaves, and flower. There is a pink worm sticking out of her head. The second variant is very similar, making her a light pink fading to a slightly darker pink apple. She has a light green stem, leaves, and flower. There is a pink worm sticking out of her head. Trivia *She is the very first Shopkin to be confirmed having more than two friends in her bio. *Some toys of her have larger eyes than others. *She is the first apple Shopkin, the second being Adam Apple from Season Six. *Apple Blossom seems to be the official mascot of the Shopkins franchise, due to the fact she is almost on every Shopkins package. *Apple Blossom may have been the first Shopkin ever. *She is voiced by Erika Harlacher in the Chef Club Movie. *She might have a crush on Lil' Blaze, as seen in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part One). In the other parts, Lil' Blaze is seemingly her secret admirer, and in Part Five, it's revealed he is. *In the cartoon, her worm has the tendency to mirror her emotions. Gallery IMG_0239.JPG|Apple Blossom toy IMG_0240.JPG|Apple Blossom variant toy IMG_0241.JPG|Apple Blossom collector's poster artwork IMG_0242.JPG|Apple Blossom collector's poster variant artwork IMG_0243.JPG|Apple Blossom So-Cool Metallic Fridge variant toy IMG_0244.PNG|Apple Blossom So-Cool Metalli Fridge collector's tool artwork IMG_0245.JPG|Apple Blossom Swapkins Event variant toy IMG_0246.JPG|Apple Blossom Charm toy IMG_0247.PNG|Apple Blossom Charm collector's tool artwork IMG_0248.JPG|Apple Blossom Metallic Charm toy IMG_0249.PNG|Apple Blossom Metallic Charm collector's tool artwork IMG_0250.JPG|Apple Blossom Translucent Charm toy IMG_0251.PNG|Apple Blossom Translucent Charm collector's tool artwork IMG_0252.JPG|Apple Blossom Mystery Edition #3 toy IMG_0253.PNG|Apple Blossom Shopkins Jewelry Box toy IMG_0254.JPG|Apple Blossom Food Fair Season 2 toy Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters